


Never

by wordybabe



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blossoming relationship, Companionship, F/M, Fluff, Love, Puppy Love, Romance, Silent types, Studying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:08:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23613526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordybabe/pseuds/wordybabe
Summary: Sam Winchester enjoys books, reading, and her.
Relationships: Sam Winchester/Reader, Sam Winchester/You
Kudos: 27





	Never

It starts as a calm repose. No matter how high the tensions were and boy, did the tensions get high on some occasions, there always came a point where everything nestles into solace. It was a delicate architecture built around them, a space they could always call their own.

Pages were flipped and information was scribbled on. A small creaking could be heard from the books - its spine’s minuscule protest from being exposed at the seams. Thumping of pens and pencils built into a slow rhythm. Cup after cup of coffee being settled down on hard surfaces forming a harmony of clinks. Muscles being released of tensions through a series of pops and stretches. Eyes tirelessly aiming to hit the final mark, to unlock whatever secret the universe holds.

Treasured was the simplicity of these moments. As a self-proclaimed connoisseur of ‘being a total geek’, Sam Winchester couldn’t help but feel a warmth towards his newfound partner-in-crime. Radiance would not even begin to explain why Sam wishes these moments to be endless, why his hazel eyes could never help but linger on the contours of her face, why he finds comfort in knowing her successes and why he shares all her sorrows all the same. 

Sometimes, Sam stares at her a little longer than he should and it catches her off guard. Staring at her gave off a tone of falling in love with the prettiest girl in his class. Indulging in her presence was nostalgic. It was very puppy-love-esque.

Trailing over each line of whatever book she had on her with such passion to find what they needed - those of which sparkle at mysteries slowly being unhinged, had him on a course filled with flustered cheeks. Tiny sighs of defeat from hours of venturing into what seemed like an endless void for them both. Lips pursed and shiny from the tip of her tongue gliding over them. Crinkles forming on her nose at the sight of something too vile for her to process. Brows furrowed, focused and concentrated on whatever magic the books held over her.

It awakened parts of him in places he’d long felt was extinct. Every time he is reminded of her, he completely trips on a fantasy that held only a future with her and the prosperity of his brother. Normalcy severely enjoyed with her by his side; safe and secured, happy and content. 

There were two new cups of coffee in her hand. She silently cheers him on. How can the smell of coffee and books make a person so intoxicating? He can swim in this scent forever. He feels himself drowning in everything that is _her_.

Surging to fill his lungs was the stale air from the bunker. Suddenly, all the square feet felt less accommodating to his grand stature. As he makes his way out of the bunker for some fresh air, he feels seen. His pace falters into a remarkably slower rhythm. Sam Winchester would never admit it out loud but he relished in the few moments he is noticed by the girl who always seemed too preoccupied with knowledge than any other person he’s ever known, and yes, it was one of the many quirks he came to love about her. 

“You’re leaving?” A twinge of disappointment litters her voice. 

People go through so many moments in their lifetime that it becomes almost impossible to choose some to be immortalized. For Sam, it was exactly this. His Y/N with need in her eyes. A silent plead that asks him to stay but with the same resilience that made him trust her the moment he saw her. Here sits a girl who is so strong but who cares about him enough to fear his departure in any form. It’s been awhile since he craved this type of proximity and permanence for a person. As he reminisces, a shake rocks his full head of hair;

“Never,” he promises.


End file.
